All I want for Christmas is you
by Morbidmuch
Summary: It's Christmas at the mansion, and Logan is in for a surprise. Rogan


**All I want for Christmas is you**

AN: Okay, this is a short Christmas story I wanted to share with you all  Happy Holiday to all. Song is All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey.

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or the song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan sighed as he walked through the dark hallways of the mansion. It was the day before Christmas, and a Christmas party was being held in one the big room that was used for parties. A band had been hired, and everyone was having a great time. Except Logan, who didn't share the Christmas spirit. As he got nearer the party, his hearing picked up something that made him stop.

"Come on, sing a song. You can sing, we all know that" It was the Asian girl, Jubilee, who had spoken, and she sounded impatient.

"Okay, ya'll. Ah'll sing something. But only one song" The southern drawl was unmistakable and Logan hurried his steps. When he walked through the doors, the sight before him almost made him smile. On the stage, blushing furiously, stood Rogue, dressed in a red velvet dress. Logan walked slowly towards the stage, his eyes fixated on Rogue. Suddenly she noticed him, and her face lit up in a heart-melting smile. "Okay now, Ah'm gonna sing you a song, but Ah don't wanna hear any laughing, okay?" she said in the mic, and then the pianist struck a chord.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You"  
_

She kept her eyes on Logan as she sang, and a teasing smile played across her lips.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby"_

After the incident at Alcatraz, and her taking the cure, Rogue and Logan had become closer than ever, and they were never seen without each other.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby" _

They had become even tighter when Rogue and Bobby had broken up, and had become the favourite couple of the mansion, even though they weren't a couple. Not that Rogue didn't want to; she had been in love with Logan for over a year, ever since Alkali Lake. That was the reason she agreed to sing, because she knew that Logan would listen. It had been nearly a year since Jean died, and Rogue was sick of waiting for him. She knew that he was ready to move on.

"_All the lights are shining  
so brightly everywhere  
, the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..."  
_

Logan looked up at Rogue with his breath hitched in his throat. His beloved Marie looked absolutely beautiful, and he wondered how long he could wait before he claimed her as his.

"_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You"_

The song ended, and the volume of the applauses made Logan flinch, but he still clapped the loudest. Rogue blushed and bowed before she walked of the stage and straight into Logan's arms. She sneaked her arms around his neck and his arms held on to her waist tightly.

"Ah thought you said you wouldn't come?" she teased and Logan laughed.

"What can I say darlin'? I changed my mind" she giggled, and Logan looked around. "Can we go somewhere? I wanna give you my present"

Rogue nodded, and Logan led her by the elbow to one of the rec rooms. It was decorated to bursting point, and Logan wrinkled his nose in disgust for the colourful decorations.

"You said something 'bout a gift?" Rogue said enthusiastically, and Logan couldn't help but to laugh at her childish eagerness.

"Yeah, I did. Here," he handed her a square, poorly wrapped gift, and she accepted it with a smile.

"Aww, you wrapped it by yourself sugah?" she said and he gave her a menacing look.

"Hey, no teasing!" he seemed a bit nervous and embarrassed, so Rogue hurried to open the gift.

"Logan, oh my god" Rogue had opened the gift, and inside lay a gold necklace with a heart pendant. She looked up at Logan, but he avoided her gaze.

"If you don't like it I can give you something else"

"God no, Ah love it. It must have cost you a fortune"

Logan shook his head."Don't worry about it"

"Put it on me?" Rogue requested, and handed Logan the necklace. Then she turned around and pulled her hair to one side, baring her neck. Logan gulped at the sight of the sight of her pearly white skin, and put on the necklace.

When Rogue felt Logan's hand touch her neck she shivered, and goosebumps broke out on her skin. She prayed that Logan hadn't noticed, and when she turned around, he showed no signs of having noticed.

"Thank you sugah" she said and smiled. And then, on a whim, she looked up. "Mistletoe" She stated, blushing, and Logan looked at her.

"We don't have to"

"No we should, after all, it's tradition" she moved closer to Logan. He leaned down, and their lips met in a quick kiss. The pulled apart and Rogue looked away.

"We should probably go back" she said shyly. But Logan grabbed her upper arms and crushed his lips down on hers in a kiss that took her breath away. Her arms encircled his neck and his hand travelled south to embrace her waist. As Logan parted her lips and started to massage her tongue with his own, she let out a moan. When breathing started to become an issue, Rogue pulled away, and took a deep breath. "Ah got my wish" she said, and Logan raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"All I want for Christmas is you" she smiled, and kissed him again.

THE END


End file.
